The present invention relates to computing, and in particular, to systems and methods for analyzing existing data models.
In business, academics, and government, data is often stored in different databases that may be in one or more computers in various locations. The databases may be generated by different sources. Valuable insight into the data is usually gained by combining data sets from the different sources, e.g. by combining sales, delivery and invoice data.
Various database software applications have tools available for defining combinations of data sets by logical relationships. One problem associated with these tools is the difficulty of using these tools by a user that has no or little technical background in query and database management programming. The user also needs a very good understanding of the data and metadata (e.g., data types) of the different data sets in order to combine the data sets for creating a consistent model and to understand the result set of the created model. This limits the group of users to a few experts. Consequently, there exists a need for improved systems and methods for analyzing the data of combined-data sets.